The water, soap, and shampoo often come into a user's eyes, ears, nose and mouth while washing or rinsing the hairs. Such unpleasant experiences may even develop a fear of hair washing especially when the user is a baby or child.
For example, a 0-6 month old baby cannot sit uprightly in the bathtub so that the baby has to lean backward the backrest of the bathtub to have the hair washed. Since the eyes, nose and mouth of the baby are lower than the front portion of the head, there is a good chance that shampoo and water would get into the baby's eyes, nose and mouth.
After 6 months, the baby can sit uprightly, but the situation does not turn better. As the baby grows up, he/she becomes more playful while bathing. As a result, it is more difficult to keep the child's head in a proper position to get her/his hair washed and prevent the water, soap, and shampoo from entering into the baby's eyes, ears, and nose. Therefore, the parents have to hold the baby to a position that the baby's head is lower than his body. Holding a baby in such a position in a limit space and slippery bathtub is extremely inconvenient for the parents and dangerous for the baby.
There are many liquid shields on the market. These liquid shields, however, are often complicated and only suitable to use in the barber shops. Furthermore, these liquid shields often fail to provide a satisfactory means to closely secure the guards to the skin of the user to prevent the water or shampoo from flowing through the user's face.